


Move Me

by Redisaid



Series: Trail Songs [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, In Good Company universe, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, So let's give Valadrin some chances to spice that up here, There's not much smut planned for the main fic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: Set after Chapter 7 of In Good Company. Liadrin and Valeera haven't had a chance to spend the night together since the beginning of the Thalasdiel. It's only been two weeks, but that's damn near an eternity when you're Valeera Sanguinar, and way too much time to think about how much you really care if you're High Priestess Liadrin.Thankfully, Dar'khan Drathir's grand spire has the perfect place for them to hide away for the night...
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Series: Trail Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Move Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133832) by [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid). 



"Really? This is his study, you know. It has to be," Liadrin noted, her eyes easily adjusting to take in more of the darkened room. 

The walls were lined with bookshelves. There was an oversized desk in one corner, and a sitting area of plush furniture set up in another. The place stank of magic in a way that only Dar'khan seemed to be able to create--of waste and carelessness with the arcane. Here was a smudge of it against a marble book stand. There was a glob stuck to the bottom of an otherwise empty scrying bowl on the coffee table. All of it invisible to the naked eye of course, but certainly detectable to even the least sensitive elf, of which Liadrin was certainly not.

And neither was her companion for the night, but that didn't wipe the smirk off Valeera's face either way. "Where else did you have in mind?"

"There's a few guest rooms upstairs," Liadrin noted, having been annoyed earlier that the ranger troop was not invited to stay in these, but instead asked to set up camp in the parlor for the evening, with only Sylvanas ranking high enough that Dar'khan had to offer her a real room, lest he be seen as committing a political faux pas. 

"Right, on the same floor as our commander and the lord of the house," Valeera reminded her. "And not here, safely between them and the others…"

"I see," Liadrin said, not getting a chance to offer any further wisdom as the other woman stepped up to her, then grabbed the front of her robes, only to pull her into a hard, lingering kiss.

Kisses were not new among them. They had been exchanged plenty of times over the last year or so. And what threatened to follow? Well. That was hardly new either.

What was new was the fact that Liadrin had completely and utterly fallen for Valeera--for this young, bratty ranger that was only just a year out of training, only just removed from the situation she had once been so similarly in herself. Because when you didn't have parents left to decide what to do with you, elven society made that decision for you. As annoyed as Valeera was about that, and as annoyed as Liadrin had been when she was that young, and that angry, she was grateful for the fact that it brought them both to the military, and to each other's attention.

But now, how to deal with the fact that casual, and very, very good sex, had turned into feelings? Well, that wasn't something that her extra years of wisdom had yet prepared her for.

So she continued to stick to her current strategy, which was to pretend that nothing had changed. That this was still just sex, just sneaking around like kids, just pleasure, and not quite passion.

Just teeth, threatening to bruise her lower lip enough to force her to heal it back to rightness before they slipped downstairs again. Just Valeera, egging her on as always, waiting for Liadrin to take the upper hand.

So she might as well give her what she wanted.

"That's it," Valeera all but purred against her lips as Liadrin took her wrists and pried those offending hands off her robe, before backing Valeera into the desk and kissing her back just as hard.

"I've missed this," she cooed again when Liadrin let her come back up for air. 

Liadrin quickly ducked down to kiss along Valeera's collarbones, exposed by her half-laced shirt, as she had long been absent from her armor, literally as soon as it had been appropriate for her to take if off for the night, as usual. Liadrin, meanwhile, was still fully clad in her travel robes and ranger cloak--impeccable as she always kept them. And thankfully, they hid the flush that crept into her face at that. 

Belore, she was like a young acolyte again, blushing and trying to calm her fluttering heart. This was getting harder and harder every time.

"It's only been two weeks," Liadrin said as she nipped a pattern across Valeera's upper chest.

"Only because the human stays up late," Valeera whined, her hands starting to fiddle with the clasp of Liadrin's cloak as she worked.

"And you would take the risk of being discovered by the other nine women in the room with much better hearing instead?" Liadrin questioned, a laugh creeping into her voice as she pulled at the last of the laces on Valeera's shirt.

"The other nine elves that probably already know we're fucking?" Valeera countered with a laugh of her own.

"Brat," Liadrin chastised as she pulled the shirt off over Valeera's head, but left it covering her face.

"Prude," Valeera countered as she shrugged the rest of it off. "But I suppose they don't know you as I do. They don't know that you are very much not a prude. They don't know how good you are with that preaching mouth, those praying hands, and all the fun things you have back in your rooms in Silvermoon."

Liadrin traced a line from between those newly exposed breasts and up to Valeera's lips, laying her finger there as she agreed quietly, "No, they do not."

"And that's why I enjoy this version of you so much," Valeera assured her, kissing that finger before she pushed it away. “It’s only for me.”

“You’re so certain?” Liadrin taunted, pulling back only a little.

“Oh, I am,” Valeera replied with a pretty little pout and beckoned her back.

It was always this way. It was always games and jests. Pushing and pulling. Pretending, as if neither of them wanted this, even though both of them clearly wanted everything that was about to happen. 

As frustrating as they could be at times, it was these false battles, these trashing of tongues in-between their meetings that let Liadrin stay abreast of her feelings. It gave her just enough distance, just enough illusion to keep thinking that she could handle things as they were. That all of this, whatever she might choose to call it, would be enough for her. Could be enough for her. 

That she did not need to possess Valeera utterly in the way she truly desired, in those rare moments when she was honest with herself.

But then again, Valeera was very good at making her be honest with herself. Especially when Liadrin came back to her, and she welcomed her by pulling gently, expertly at the ties of her robes, and starting to take them off of her with more care than even Liadrin gave them herself.

“I still don’t understand why you insisted on this room,” Liadrin said to try to cover the sudden fluttering of her heart. She failed as a shudder ran briefly through her voice when Valeera’s fingers brushed her newly-exposed neck.

But the smirk that Valeera returned was almost worth it. “Because you tried to have me avoid it, of course.”

So contrary. So...difficult for the sake of it. She was everything Liadrin should stay away from, everything she tried not to be. But gods if that didn’t endear Valeera to her all the more. That she didn’t let anything get in her way. That she would get what she wanted, no matter what. That she would want purely for the sake of wanting.

Or, you know, just out of spite.

“Something on your mind?” Valeera asked as she noticed the pause, and moved to replace the robes that had covered Liadrin’s throat only a moment before with her soft lips.

“Mmm, only that we risk much getting caught here,” Liadrin lied, though not entirely. 

“Aren’t you friends with him? The only risk is the awkward conversation you’ll have to have,” Valeera noted as she moved to the ties across Liadrin’s chest. 

“Dar’khan Drathir isn’t truly friends with anyone, Valeera,” Liadrin explained as went to help her with the particularly annoying knot just under her breasts. “He sees anyone in a position of power as nothing more than a convenient acquaintance. Even myself and Lor’themar, or others who have worked closely with him. It’s all the same.”

“What a sad life he lives then, keeping everyone at arm’s length,” Valeera scoffed, her breath puffing out warm against Liadrin’s skin as she placed a kiss above the bindings she wore across her breasts, now revealed as her robes began to sink off of her and pool around her hips. She had taken to doing them every day now, even though there was little reason to expect a battle on this particular day of their Thalasdiel. Still, the last encounter they had with the trolls, and within sight of a runestone no less, had shaken her and pretty much all the other rangers. Well, not Valeera. Never Valeera. Never really. 

So Liadrin would be ready. And she would stay ready. She would not let her guard down, even with as many smiles and winks as Valeera might dare to throw her way. But for now, for today, as they were safe in the household of one of Quel’thalas’ most powerful mages, surrounded by his humming wards for miles around--well, she could allow herself to relax a little here.

Even if she didn’t think that his study was the most apt place for a quick romp with her young lover.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s really on your mind, you know,” Valeera said as she pulled the sleeves of Liadrin’s robe down and then knelt to slide it from her hips. Looking up at her, she continued, “But you can be here with me instead.”

“I’m sorry,” Liadrin breathed as she offered a hand to help Valeera stand and pulled her up with ease. 

“Don’t be. Just be here,” Valeera told her with a kiss. A brief brush of lips to lips. Something that was not about passion or lust. Affection. Yes. That was it.

A dangerous word.

Better then to replace it with what they were really there for. Why they hid away in the shadows together. Why Valeera’s keen ability to disappear into them came so much in handy anymore. Because the High Priestess should not be seeing a Ranger Recruit. She should be with someone of power and status. Someone who could be at her side in functions of state, whose purity of heart and mind rivaled her own.

But instead, Liadrin was trying very hard not to be in love with a naughty little ranger. With a girl she knew could go much further in life if she just kept her mouth shut and did what she was told, but whom she admired for doing the exact opposite. With someone she wished she had the courage to be more like.

“I’m here, Valeera,” she breathed against her lips. Then, in one step, kicked her robes behind her, and in the next, ducked to slide her arms beneath Valeera’s thighs, and picked her up.

The laugh that followed was worth the strain of carrying her, which, to be perfectly honest wasn’t very much anymore. Liadrin had been far more interested in the physical aspects of her training lately. The Light was fine and all, and very useful for healing, but it offered her little guidance as to how to do anything offensive. For that, she found that she would rather rely on the strength of her arms and on the swing of her mace. 

And Valeera was light and small anyway, more suited to creeping in the undergrowth and surprising her enemies than coming at them with brute force. Again, another difference. Another thing Liadrin could not see herself doing, but admired in Valeera all the same.

She set her down on that broad desk that dominated one corner of the room. While Dar’khan was messy with his magic, this, at least, was somewhat neat. And to that end, there was a nice little spot for Valeera on it’s polished wood. 

Or there was until she squealed with delight at being set down there, then knocked over a small stack of scrolls onto the floor. 

“Shh,” Liadrin cautioned her, but couldn’t help but let out her own quiet, deep laugh.

“Sorry. I’ll be good,” Valeera said, hushed but still smirking.

“Doubtful,” Liadrin replied, and went for the laces of her leather breeches--the last item of offending non-undergarment clothing left between them.

“You’re right, of course,” Valeera told her. “But what’s the fun in that?”

To that, Liadrin had no response, except to smile into the kisses she pressed along Valeera’s shoulder as she slid the breeches down her legs. And she wasn't the least bit surprised to find nothing beneath them. Valeera had been giving her eyes all night, after all. This was clearly planned.

Clearly wanted. Clearly desired. Again and again, by a young woman who regularly got tired of everything from breakfast foods to favorite songs. But never her. Never Liadrin.

And so there was Valeera, naked and grinning on Dar'khan Drathir's desk, waiting for her.

"Relax, Liadrin," she bade her as her ears flicked back in a brief note of concern, though her smile never faded. "No one is going to open that door. It's just me and you, doing what we both know we do best. Enjoy that with me. And fuck. If someone does open that door they will have quite a show to enjoy."

"I didn't know that was something you were into," Liadrin said as she finally felt herself begin to take Valeera's advice. Her muscles relaxed, and she allowed herself to become fully aware of the heat creeping across her skin and pooling between her thighs as she watched Valeera smile at her from the desk. 

"Exhibitionism? Or people knowing about us? For the record, Liadrin, both is fine with me," Valeera said.

And only then did her painted lips flirt with the briefest of frowns. So brief that Liadrin may not have seen it, or may have thought it more prudent to pretend she didn't.

Pretending, after all, was easier.

\---

Valeera saved that smile of hers with the slip of a fang, willfully dragging her bottom lip up with it. No. Now was not the time to start this. Not when she hadn't been able to be with Liadrin since the night before this started. Not when her mind still strayed to that night spent in the priestess' apartment in Silvermoon, to the silk of her sheets and skin, to the taste of her sweet wine and of her sweeter lips. To how they had stayed up, and kept exploring one another until dawn threatened, and Valeera had to make a quick exit to the barracks to go retrieve her armor in time to make it to the induction ceremony.

Not when she wished that she could spend every day like that, still smelling Liadrin on her own skin as she teased her from across the room.

Not when Liadrin was standing straight now, all squared shoulders and half-lidded eyes, drinking her in like the first rain after a dry summer.

No, now was definitely the time for actions, not words. Valeera reached out for Liadrin's hands and guided them to her breasts, savoring their roughness. Rougher even than her own. Valeera could write whole poems about mace callouses versus dagger and bow callouses. Instead, she was more apt to let that appreciation be known in a shuddering gasps, like the one she just let out in response to those first touches.

"There you are," she breathed to Liadrin as she wrapped her arms around her and went for the knot of her bindings.

"I'm all yours now," Liadrin rasped against her ear before tracing the arcing line of it with her lips.

Valeera wanted to protest that. She wanted to quip about how unattractive lying was, or make some terrible pun about how annoyed she was that the word "now" had to be a part of that sentence. She knew why, though. She understood Liadrin's hesitation. She knew why this could never be anything more than secret nights and hidden kisses in the shadows of trees and temples alike.

But that didn't mean she had to like it. Valeera was never content with anything for long. She didn't like to be made to wait. But as Liadrin's hands swept so expertly over her chest, she was very much reminded that this was, perhaps, for now, worth waiting for.

No one else could make her feel this way. No one else would have her wet and squirming already, probably making even more of a mess of this desk. Oh well. Too bad. So sad. But not really.

Valeera wanted her. She wanted her so much she could ignore those feelings for now. She could fight back that sass, that fire, that rage against not being as present in Liadrin's mind as she was in hers. She could instead let Liadrin know that in broken moans, and in hips that shifted towards hers, even as Liadrin pulled them in too. In fingers that faltered and stumbled their way through removing her underthings, leaving them both finally bare in the soft arcane glow of the magelights that, while dimmed now, were still ever-present and ever-burning in nearly every elven building.

"Hmm, where have you gone now?" Liadrin asked as she shifted Valeera up against her, pulling her hips to meet her stomach at the edge of the desk.

"Nowhere but here," Valeera said as she pulled herself even closer. "Just enjoying you, that's all. It's been too long."

"You've had to wait longer than this for me before," Liadrin noted, her hands now teasing along the inside of thighs that were wrapped around her hips.

"All the more reason not to make me wait much longer," Valeera declared, finding she was too low now to get to Liadrin's lips, so she contented herself with kissing her chest instead.

As requested, that hand made it's way further up her thigh, before circling around the edge of her center and scooting right back down to her knee again.

"And here I'm supposed to be the tease," Valeera huffed and contented herself with what little friction she could get from Liadrin's taut stomach instead.

"Just checking," Liadrin said with one of her deep chuckles as she slowly slid her hand back up.

"Checking what?" 

"That you're still you."

This would all be a lot easier for her to sort out if Liadrin wasn't so sweet. If she didn't say things like that while looking into Valeera's eyes, like she always had more words in her mind than reached her tongue. 

Valeera was making a name for herself in her keen perception and her ability to fool the perception of others. So why was it that Liadrin still seemed a mystery to her in times like these?

Maybe that's why she liked her so much.

Or maybe it was the way her hand expertly crawled back up and right to where Valeera wanted it. To where she needed it so badly. To where two fingers circled her briefly before entering her. To where a strangled cry left her lips like a prayer, an affirmation, a mantra. 

Because while her feelings for this woman were complicated, the way she made her feel like this was not. It was just good. So good.

And sun above did she know what to do with those hands of hers. Just how to curl her fingers inside of Valeera to have her whimpering. Just how to bend down carefully enough not to interrupt her rhythm, but still manage to swallow a moan in a searing kiss. 

And fuck if her hips didn’t move in time with those fingers too, setting Valeera’s mind ablaze along with her body as she remembered many a night spend with those hips flush against hers, various toys connecting them that had no business belonging to the righteous, stern High Priestess. The High Priestess of Belore that could absolutely wreck her in bed.

Or on a desk, for that matter.

But Valeera was always one to be honest with herself. She could be much more wrecked than this. “Harder,” she breathed as Liadrin pulled away. 

Liadrin had no response for that. She got quiet in these moments. She got serious. The most serious she ever truly was. The expression she wore most of the rest of the time was just a mask. Just like everyone else. Like Sylvanas even, whom Valeera was also still trying to crack, albeit much less physically.

But it was a seriousness Valeera appreciated. Liadrin set her hand on the base of her own pubic bone and thrust it harder, as requested, with her own hips. 

Was it serious enough, though? Would it ever be. Valeera forced open her own eyes, even as they threatened to shut against the sensation that was overwhelming every part of her. She could even feel it building in the tips of her toes. Everything she wanted. Everything she craved for these last two weeks. Well, almost everything. She looked up at Liadrin, trying to catch her gaze. Trying to keep it when she did.

“Like you mean it. Move me, Liadrin. Make me remember this until we can do it again,” Valeera panted out, every other word choking against the curling of fingers, against the intensity of the other woman’s gaze.

Liadrin bucked harder, just once. Just enough to drive her fingers as deep as they could go. She bent to kiss the protest from Valeera’s mouth. A kiss of tongue and teeth--not enough teeth, well, almost enough teeth. Would Valeera really want that? To bare the mark of her fangs for all to see? To be asked why her lip was swollen? To not be asked, because everyone would truly know then?

She didn’t have time to think about it, as Liadrin’s thumb began to circle her clit as her fingers went to work again, and her hips followed. And her lips roamed Valeera’s chin and neck. And fuck. It was so much. So much pleasure. So much feeling. So much of Liadrin. Just the smell of her. Of her hair falling loose from it’s ponytail to brush along Valeera’s face. Of the panted breaths against her skin. 

Valeera came harder and faster than she’d planned to. She came to Liadrin swallowing the sounds of her pleasure again, kissing her to quietness as she slowed her movements, but never stopped them. Not until Valeera was finished riding out that orgasm, which went on almost a little too long. Well, it would of, if this was not Valeera. For Valeera, nothing was ever enough.

She was just being honest with herself, after all.

But Liadrin also knew to stop the second that Valeera pushed her hand away. She knew to gather her up into those strong arms, shaking now with the effort of pleasing her, and hold her tight for just a minute. Just a short reprieve, as the last of the shudders worked their way through her slender body, shaking themselves out in lithe muscles just as suited to these such activities as they were to climbing trees and stabbing unsuspecting trolls in the back. 

“Were you moved?” Liadrin laughed as she started to comb through Valeera’s too-long hair, now a golden mess that fanned out from all sides of her.

“Mmm yes, but so was this desk,” Valeera said into the confines of Liadrin’s shoulder. 

“We’ll put it back before we leave,” Liadrin assured her, not letting go to assess the damage. She’d probably had a better view it than Valeera had. All she could tell was that her view of the room was decidedly more crooked than it had been a few minutes ago.

“Not so concerned about getting caught anymore, are we?” Valeera asked as she finally stirred from that embrace--so needed and too needed at the same time--and looked back up at Liadrin.

She had such a cocky little smile when she knew she’d done well. A pretty, cocky smile. “I’m pretty sure it would have happened, if it were to happen at all. I’m also pretty sure he’s got dampening charms in here. Dar’khan is paranoid as fuck about his research.”

“Language,” Valeera snorted as she glanced over Liadrin’s shoulder, trying to see where else in the room they could go.

“I’m sorry. Did that offend your delicate sensibilities, Lady Sanguinar?” Liadrin answered in kind.

Sex made her sassy too. Well, it made her the real Liadrin, at least. Not the one that hid behind what she was supposed to be. How she was supposed to be. 

“Fuck off and get on that couch thing,” Valeera commanded, pointing to the plush longue in the other corner of the room. 

Liadrin looked over her shoulder, then back at Valeera with a glinting grin, her ears very much pointed toward the ceiling. “And do what?”

“Let me return the favor,” Valeera said, pushing at the center of her chest, between breasts that she had already made a promise to pay more attention to soon enough.

“You sure you don’t want another before?” Liadrin offered, but began to turn as directed anyway.

“We have all night for that,” Valeera told her.

“We most certainly do not,” Liadrin objected. “We have to get this place cleaned up, and you are supposed to be on equipment--”

“We have...some time,” Valeera cut her off with a wave of her hand as she slipped off the desk and followed her. “Now. Lay down for me.” 

Valeera had no regrets about asking Liadrin to lay down on a plush red velvet lounge. She looked absolutely stunning against the rich fabric, all sun-bronzed skin and sleek auburn hair. And the gold-tint of her blue eyes, looking up at Valeera, and for once, waiting for her. 

And the glint of another shine. Of the arousal that slicked the inside of her thighs, which Valeera knew was for her, for the way that Liadrin liked to watch her fall apart, and liked to feel her tighten around her fingers as she writhed. 

And simply for the reason that she did not want to be made responsible for getting the lounge clean, or maybe because she knew that this was Liadrin’s favorite, she knelt in the plush rug beneath the chair and put her hands on Liadrin’s knees. She parted those thighs, and began to run her tongue along them, cleaning them. 

“Belore,” Liadrin swore, sucking in a breath as she watched Valeera’s mouth make it’s way up to the apex of her thighs.

Valeera only placed a kiss there before sitting up a little higher and resting her head on Liadrin’s hipbone. “No Belore tonight. You pray to me. I pray to you. In the morning, when Belore comes back into the sky, then you can pray to her again.”

A real High Priestess would throw her off and cry blaspheme. A real High Priestess would look offended, at least. But Liadrin. Well. Her ears were red and sticking up again. Her hips rolled under Valeera’s chin.

And when Valeera dropped her head again and ran her tongue along her, it was her name that came broken from Liadrin’s lips. Not Belore’s.

Her name over and over, whispered to her in the sweetest and softest prayer as she worked the magic of her tongue. A tongue that was good for more than just throwing barbs and getting her in trouble. A tongue that, she had to admit, was very good at getting Liadrin into trouble.

“Valeera,” Liadrin rasped again, this time high and keening instead of low and mumbled. Oh. So that was the spot tonight, hmm?

And she would cry it again a few more times as she came undone, as Valeera had to work hard to keep up and save Dar’khan’s furniture. Not that she minded. Not at all. 

This was where she would normally wipe her chin on Liadrin’s thigh and tease her. Where she’d try to goad her into taking her again, getting her rougher and rougher as the night went on. But there was something about this time as she looked up to Liadrin again, spent and breathing hard on the plush fabric. Sweat just starting to bead on her brow. Eyes searching her for something. Something that Valeera wasn’t sure of. 

But maybe, she could give it. Maybe.

So instead, she said nothing. She just crawled up on top of Liadrin, pressing skin to skin in a way that didn’t ask for anything. Didn’t demand more. She just felt like she should be close to her. To hold her as Liadrin would do for her.

And Liadrin, for her part, was all gentle hands, helping Valeera onto her. Tangling their limbs together. Cradling her hips with her hands, holding her onto herself as much as Valeera was.

Fuck. It was nice. It was really nice. Hard muscle on them had turned to languid heat. Burning desire now sated down to embers, ready to be rekindled if needed. But for now, it wasn’t. This was good. Valeera Sanguinar, for all intents and purposes, would have been content to just cuddle here for a while. Not a few minutes. Not until she thought Liadrin would be happy about it and let them move on with the night. No. Because she liked it.

She liked being with her. A lot. Even when their clothes were still on.

And she was starting to realize that this was maybe a bit more than she bargained for.

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Valeera warned as she watched Liadrin’s eyes start to flutter closed. Fuck. When had she just been watching her eyes? For how long? “We have to fix the desk.”

“Mmm, just a few more minutes,” Liadrin said as she pulled Valeera further down into the tangle of their bodies.

It was more than a few minutes. It was them waking up to the grey light of pre-dawn, and scrambling for their clothes and trying to figure out where the desk had been before it was shifted. It was them trying to get downstairs as quickly and quietly as they could, with Valeera guiding Liadrin into the best spots of shadow within the spire to hide them. 

It was them staring at Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger General herself, very much awake and already dressed and very much trying not to laugh at them, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, having beat them back to the parlor to wake the rest of the ranger squad for the morning. It was her not saying anything, just shaking her head and letting that laugh out as she held the door open for them and beckoned them to get inside.


End file.
